This invention relates to an assembly of an axial turbomachine and to a method for manufacturing an assembly of this type. An assembly of this type is for example arranged in a jet engine.
It is known that at the end of a high-pressure compressor of a gas turbine, an outlet guide vane is arranged that removes the swirl from the flow in order to permit an axial flow out of the compressor. Before the flow is supplied to an adjoining combustion chamber, it is decelerated in a diffuser with the lowest possible losses, the aim being a maximum pressure recovery. It is also known to design such an outlet guide vane and such a diffuser as one integral component that is connected to the combustion chamber.
An axial turbomachine is known from WO 2010/063583 A1, where a ring diffuser is arranged downstream of an outlet guide vane of a compressor stage. It is provided that both the outer wall of the outlet guide vane and the outer wall of the ring diffuser are formed by a guide vane carrier, so that the ring diffuser is fastened to the outlet guide vane.
There is a need to design assemblies of the type described with low tolerances in order to avoid both negative effects on the flow deflection in the outlet guide vane and pressure losses.